Warriors: One Wish
by Drackenheart
Summary: All Mistystar wishes is to meet her family in Starclan. Will she get the chance?


Mistystar sat looking over her clan. Warriors going back and forth for patrols, apprentices begging their mentors to take them out today, but her gaze mostly fell on the nursery. She'd seen many mothers come and go, but memories of being a mother herself still tugged at her heart. She let out a sigh.

"Something on your mind?" Reedwhisker asked, padding up to sit beside his leader.

"No... Well, I'm just reminiscing about when you and your littermates were little. I just wish my parents and littermates were here to see you all..." She said.

"You always see them in your dreams though right?" Reedwhisker asked.

"But it just isn't the same as having them here to talk to, hunt with, confide in." She replied, her eyes drifting towards the water.

"I get what you mean, it pains me everyday knowing my sisters and brother are not here, but they walk among the stars and with me, I'm sure yours do too."  
He rubbed his head on his mother's shoulder. "You'll be okay, I promise."

Nothing could stop the love shining in Mistystar's eyes. "Thank you Reedwhisker. You're a good son." Giving him a lick on the head, she nudged him towards the enterance. "Now you probably have a patrol to go on, don't you?"

"Yes, you're right. Thanks for reminding me!" He bounded away. Mistystar shook her head, cracking a small smile, and went to gather a hunting patrol.

* * *

"Did anyone even change this moss?" Mistystar grumbled. She shuffled her paws into the moss again, settling down for the fifth time. But the moss was still uncomfortable, so Mistystar decided to take a short walk to ease her mind and hopefully make her a bit sleepy. She gave notice to the warrior on guard, and trekked out into the starry night.

She walked for a while, gazing up at silverpelt before stopping a small clearing. The grass was soft under her paws, and she felt sleepy enough to rest for a bit. Kneading the grass to make it a tad more comfortable, Mistystar settled down and closed her eyes.

"Wake up, dear." A muzzle pushed against her ear, and she struggled to bat a paw at it. It finally came to a point where Mistystar woke, blinking angrily.  
She turned to face the cat and gasped.

"B-B-Bluestar?" Mistystar was taken by surprise. It had been so long since she had seen her mother face to face. Now here she was, her formidable figure dotted with stars in her pelt.

"My daugther, it has been so long since I've been able to look at you properly. I've watched you from Starclan, and now look at you, leader of Riverclan.  
I'm so proud of you." Bluestar said, licking her daughter on the head as if she was a kit.

Mistystar looked around after her mother had finished. "So, is anyone else here with you?"

"Of course, you thought we wouldn't join her on the fun?" She looked to see Oakheart and Stonefur bounding over, stars sparking from their pawsteps.

"Oakheart! Stonefur!" The Riverclan leader sounded giddy as a kit as her father and brother approached.

Oakheart touched his nose to Mistystar's head. "It seems like last moon you were scampering around my paws wanting to go fishing. I suppose you now know the same feeling I had when your own kits did that to you?" He laughed, then focused his love-filled eyes on her. "It's been a long time."

Stonefur was last to come in front of her. "Hey sis, how's it been down in Riverclan? Keeping everything in order? I should hope so!" Stonefur spoke with a casualness Mistystar had never heard from him when he was alive.

"I-I... yeah, but... what are you all doing here?" Mistystar asked. "Is there something I need to know? A prophecy, perhaps?"

"Not quite, we're here to fulfill your wish." Bluestar responded.

"My wish?" Mistystar was even more confused.

"You wanted to spend time with your family, so we thought we could surprise you." Oakheart said. "But there's someone missing..."

"Who would that be?" A small speck appeared in her eye, and she turned to look at it. The speck yelled:

"Wait for meeeee!"

A small, pale-gray and white she-kit came running up.

"Who's this?" Mistystar asked, tipping her head to the side to observe the little cat.

"This? This is-" But Bluestar was interrupt by the cat.

"My name's Mosskit! Are you my big sister?" She tipped her head, looking Mistystar up and down.

"This is Mosskit. She's your little sister who died while I was taking you to Riverclan." Bluestar said. "I'm sorry that you were never able to meet her."

"I... I'm stunned. Hello Mosskit." Mistystar finished lamely. The kit just smiled.

"So can we go play now mother?" Mosskit asked.

"I suppose we should, it is why we brought Mistystar here after all." Bluestar said. "Come on, the clearing's this way." She turned to leave, Oakheart and Stonefur following, with Mosskit skipping around Mistystar's feet.

"Come on big sis! Let's go." Mosskit started to bounce on her toes.

"Alright." Mistystar said warmly. Padding after her sister, she cracked a little smile.

It was a wonderful time for Mistystar. Bluestar taught her several Thunderclan traditions (of course, she wouldn't dare share any secrets, much to Mistystar's annoyance), Oakheart almost managed to beat her in a fight, until a little help from Stonefur arrived, both overpowering the strong warrior and forcing him to admit defeat. Stonefur then turned the tussle to her and then managed to defeat her, causing twitches whiskers from her mother and father.

Mosskit taught her how to choose flowers.

"No, not that one!"

"But... it's the one you wanted. The blue flower, right?"

"No no no, THAT blue flower!"

"But they're both the same flower!"

"What do you think Bluestar?"

"I don't quite think it's the same flower she wanted. Stonefur?"

"Definitely not."

The defeated sigh from Mistystar made many amused purrs all around.

"It's time to go." Bluestar nosed her kit from her spot sunning with Stonefur and Mosskit.

"It can't be! We were having so much fun, and-"

"I'm afraid you have to listen to your mother dear." Oakheart said, sadness tinging his meow. "But you'll see us again someday."

"Yeah, then you'll be able to actually pick out the right flower." Stonefur twitched his whiskers amusingly, but his eyes betrayed his emotions.

Mosskit walked up. "Are you really leaving?" Heartbreak shone in her little eyes.

"I'm afraid so. It was nice meeting you though. I'll never forget you." Mistystar went to touch her nose to her head, but Mosskit dug her face into her chest.

"I love you, Mistystar. But I guess you really have to." Mosskit said, her eyes shining with tears. "Goodbye, sister."

"Goodbye, Mosskit. everyone." She went to touch noses with her family, all eyes wet.

Her eyes began to get heavy, and she closed her eyes, succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

"Mistystar? Mistystar!" A paw prodded her side. Reedwhisker staring down at her. "You were purring in your sleep. Something going on?"

"Oh, yes. Something wonderful. Starclan answered my wish." Mistystar said, gazing at her son lovingly. "Say, why don't we go out to do some hunting later?  
Just you and me. We can catch up on things."

"Alright." Reedwhisker replied. "Say, can you show me that hunting trick like when I was an apprentice?"

"Of course." Mistystar purred.

She had been able to spend time with her parents and siblings, and that was all she had wanted. Smiling up at the sky, she whispered a thank you, and started to prepare to go hunting with her own family.


End file.
